renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Hard Times for Haggis
"Hard Times for Haggis" is the thirteenth episode of the third season of The Ren & Stimpy Show, and aired on April 30, 1994. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Salesman *Muddy Mudskipper (cameo) *Sven Hoek (cameo) *Mrs. Buttloaves (cameo) *Yak (cameo) *Kowalski (cameo) *Haggis MacHaggis *Marvin *Fire Chief Plot Haggis MacHaggis is forced out of his home after his cartoon show is eclipsed by the exceedingly more popular Ren and Stimpy Show. Alone in the streets, Haggis seeks out his fans to help him. Instead, he discovers a crowd of people watching the Ren and Stimpy Show whom violently reject him. A starving Haggis poses as a pigeon in order to obtain seeds from an old woman. Unfortunately, the other pigeons are less than happy about the extra eater and force him to spit out his meal. The group of pigeons and the old lady precede to attack Haggis. Later, Haggis is walking down the street and stops to look in the window of an antiques shop. In the window he sees a stuffed doll of himself on which the price has been slashed repeatedly. A person, their identity cloaked in a coat and hat, rushes into the store and buys the doll. Haggis, assuming that this person is a fan, follows him into an alleyway and watches from a hiding place. His "fan" turns out to be his dog, Whacky. Haggis is overjoyed at first, but then Whacky begins violently destroying the stuffed doll in revenge. Haggis flees when the canine notices him, and goes to a bridge. He is just about to end his life by leaping into the water when he is hit in the face by a flyer advertising a service called "Rent-A-Thug". Seeking vengeance, Haggis rents two thugs from the agency and drives to the set of the Ren and Stimpy Show. Haggis and his thugs tie up Ren and Stimpy and the crew. Then, the thugs use puppets to pretend to be Ren and Stimpy and, when the curtain goes up, do a horrible show that is meant to ruin them. Instead, the puppets are praised and the real Ren and Stimpy are fired. The two of them, plus Haggis, are tossed out of the studio. A limousine drives by with the puppets inside with two beautiful females. The episode ends with the three of them at the dock, Ren and Stimpy eating glass while Haggis sobs and hits them over the head with his cane repeatedly. Watch Episode Goofs * The man's mouth does not move when he first speaks to Haggis after crushing him with the door. *When the bus runs over Haggis, the sign featuring Ren and Stimpy shows Ren in a cap and nightgown with Stimpy holding his hand. But when Haggis crawls out from under the bus, Ren is wearing a pink dress and Stimpy's hand is on Ren's shoulder. However, before the bus zooms off the sign is back to how it was when it ran over Haggis. *The sign is on the the blank side of the bus when it runs over Haggis, but when Haggis crawls out from under the bus the sign is suddenly painted on the doors. *When the clouds form Ren & Stimpy, Stimpy does not have his glove on. *Whacky (while in his disguise) didn't need to pay for the Scotsman stuffed doll because the antique shop reduced the price of the doll to free. Trivia * Haggis MacHaggis has won six Academy Awards, but he also has a trophy. * In the illustration on the Rent-A-Thug flyer, the man the thug is preparing to pummel is holding a bag with "IRS" printed on it. * Ren is shown reading Chaucer. * The Rent-A-Thug advertisement reads: Got problems? Rent-a-Thug. For That Dirty Job You Need Done Fast. * The gag with the pigeons was taken from the original pilot, "Big House Blues". * According to the price tag, the Scotsman doll went from $29.99 to $5.00 to 25 cents before it became free. * When Haggis first sees that the television screens in the store are showing Ren and Stimpy, the episode is "Space Madness". But when Haggis pushes himself against the glass to block the screens, the episode changes to "Stimpy's Invention". * When the wind is blowing paper in at Haggis when he's about to commit suicide, a cow flies by. * Haggis' idiot butler replied "Rodney and Bullwinky" after he asked a question on "Who's the funniest cartoon on TV?" "Rodney & Bullwinky" is probably a parody of "Rocky & Bullwinkle" from The Golden Age of Television in the late 1950's, created by Jay Ward. * Ren & Stimpy's other show, "Commander Hoek and Cadet Stimpy", is on another channel, while their main show is on the channel where "The Scotsman" was before it got recently cancelled forever. * This is actually Haggis' second appearance, his debut was in the episode "Jerry the Bellybutton Elf". Gallery HardTimesForHaggis_Screencap.jpg|When Haggis warns the people to stop watching Ren And Stimpy, cameos of Sven, Yak, Kowalski and Mrs Buttloaves appear Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Digital Ink and Paint Episodes